


i do it for you

by putsch



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Murder, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: usually makoto is home for a respectable bedtime, but sometimes haru finds him home /very/ late at night.(written for SASO2017)





	i do it for you

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt: https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=15029736#cmt15029736
> 
> :^)

  
haru wakes up to half of his bed cold, the distant sound of things clattering about, and the soft sound of makoto going _"ah, oh dear."_. the room is still pitch black, but when he blinks his eyes open he sees the faint light from under the doorway - likely from the kitchen.  
  
he rubs his eyes and looks at the clock - nearly four in in the morning, what the was makoto doing awake at this hour?  
  
with a groan he rolls out of bed, going to the light which, he was right, was in the kitchen. it's not a very large kitchen, which makes makoto look even taller even now when he's curled over the sink, water running as he furiously scrubs and scrubs at something.  
  
haru thinks he knows what.  
  
"makoto..." he sighs, and makoto jumps, dropping the knife in his hand into the sink.  
  
"oh, haru, jeez you scared me!" he laughs softly, wiping his hands on the dishtowel before he turns off the sink. it stains it pink. "you should go back to sleep, i'm sorry for waking you."  
  
it's the usual attempt to brush it off, as if haru isn't aware of where his boyfriend goes every few weeks, coming back to the kitchen with a knife in his hands and their sink smelling distinctly of iron. it was scary at first, not knowing where makoto was going, what he was doing, and later on why he was doing it. not until haru started to fit the puzzle pieces together - the rumor mill of strong swimmers from other universities or institutions going missing. the occasional call from his mother saying _"can you believe it dear? that's the second murder in your area this year!"_  
  
after that, haru found he didn't really mind.  
  
he wraps his arms around makoto's waist, staying still even as makoto squirms to push him away. he stares into the sink, and there's streaks of red along the bottom.  
  
there's no doubt about it.  
  
"who was it this time?"  
  
makoto goes abruptly still in his arms, all the thick muscle pulling tight with stress. haru gets it, but he knows how he feels about makoto. that doesn't change.  
  
he kisses his shoulder, and asks again, and this time makoto relaxes.  
  
"no one important." is all makoto says before kissing the top of his head. "i... i don't want you to worry."  
  
"a swimmer then?"  
  
makoto goes still again, looking at the wall and haru knows he hit bullseye.  
  
"makoto. look at _me._ "  
  
he swallows and shifts but then he does, staring him in the eye. "i do it for you, you know."  
  
"i know." and haru tips up and kisses him on the mouth, and wonders if he could taste the blood if he caught him sooner.  
  
"but next time, you should bring me along with you."

**Author's Note:**

> SLAMS MY HANDS ON THE TABLE, I LOVE YANDERE MAKOTO TACHIBANA!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
